You can't forget it
by L0veisLiKeaS0ng
Summary: Nick lets the love of his life go he he regrets it and fate gives him a second chance review tell me what you think Niley Niley Niley
1. memories

Nick's POV

It's been a year since I last saw the eyes that made me melt and heard the voice that made me fly so pure and so beautiful. It's unbearable to know I'm the reason her eyes don't shine anymore and that her wonderful laughter has faded. I never wanted to make an angel cry and that's what she was and still is to me an angel with broken wings and crushed dreams. She was my world and I let her go because I was too afraid of being in love at such a young age. Finding your soul mate at 13 is unheard of and I couldn't believe that we had beaten the odds. So… I did what any cowardly young boy would do I ran, far away from the world and left her sobbing on her knees. Not a day goes by that I don't regret it. I miss her I miss everything we had but it's too late and I'm entirely to blame. The angel did nothing wrong. The angel… my girl… Miley…was the victim of a seemingly victimless crime one I had so shamefully committed.

Today is December 19th 2008 and still even now the pain and regret I feel remains just as strong. How could I be such a fool and let the best thing that's ever happened to me go? Have you ever made a decision without any thought that altered your life completely in the most horrible way? I have… and nothing hurts more than knowing that I can't turn back time and have a chance to make it right again. The fact of the matter is I can't maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell her how I feel, but even then would she want me? Does she hate me? Will I ever hold her in my arms again and kiss the lips I ache for? These were the questions that haunted me ones I don't have answers for.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pressure on my shoulder that repeatedly occurred breaking me out of my trance. "Nicholas we're here we have to go" I heard my mother whisper trying to grab my attention. It was then I realized that though I was frozen in place wondering and hoping; the world kept on turning without me. People were counting on me and it was my mission now not to let anyone else down. I had already hurt my angel and that was enough to bring me to my knees in tears. I have always been considered the sensitive one but I tried to put on a brave face for my family and all my loving devoted fans. I was living the dream so it seemed but my dreams were so empty without her.

Miley's POV

I glanced at the calendar hanging over my desk. My eyes widened at the sight. It's strange how a number a mere day can send someone into shock and launch them into painful memories. Exactly a year ago today my first and only love walked out of my life.

_**Flashback**_

_The rain was pouring hard outside. Falling like shattered glass against the window pane._

_Miley looked through the transparent shield watching the storm unfold. It was violent and loud._

"_Hey Miles" a timid voice pierced the silence. She turned to see her boyfriend of two years standing in the doorway of her dressing room. She smiled sweetly at him and replied. "Hey Nicky what's up?" He greeted her with a warm tight hug which scared her she could sense tension in the air. She slowly backed away from him enough to look at his angelic face. She ran a hand through his messy brown curls. While looking into his eyes she noticed how red they were and slightly puffy as if he'd been crying. "What's wrong baby?" He looked back into her bright blue eyes with hesitation, love, guilt and passion. Miley was terrified she had never seen nick so distraught. Before she could further question the possibilities she felt herself being pulled into an aggressive needy passionate kiss that caused electricity to surge through her entire body. Nick held her close leaving no visible space between them. Miley entangled her fingers into his curly locks scratching his scalp fervently. He felt selfish kissing her but he needed this one last kiss, touch, and embrace. Nick was sure that he had found his missing piece and it frightened him that at the mere age of 15 he was deep in love. He pulled away feeling the guilt consume him. It wasn't fair to lead her on like this. Nick grabbed her hand leading her to the couch and sat down beside her. He was preparing himself for the worst. Meanwhile Miley stared at him in confusion and concern. She had to ask. "Nick your scaring me tell me what's wrong."_

"_Mi…I-I…"he stuttered barely able to make the words out._

"_tell me!"she pressed._

"_You know I love you right?" he gripped her hand tighter making his confession._

_Her breath became uneven she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as she faced the inevitable. She nodded knowing what he said is true. Out of habit he reached to wipe a tear falling down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She flinched at the contact._

"_Don-don't you think were too young?"_

_She stared at him in disbelief. "What- are- you- say-ing?" she managed to choke out. _

"_I'm saying that- maybe-maybe we should…"_

"_You're breaking up with me!!!" she yelled rising to her feet, yanking her hand away._

"_Miles we're too young to feel this way maybe when we're older and we have time…For-"he tried reasoning with her but there was no logic in his words._

"_I can't believe you!" she raised her voice even louder. Nick reached to caress her face he really loved her but he was too scared of such a commitment. She backed away from him sobbing with fury burning behind her hot tears. "What about your promise huh?" she sighed heavily continuing. "What happened to I'll love you forever... I'll always be there for you damn it Nick!!! You're just giving up?!! I thought we were happy… I gave you my heart does that not matter to you?!! Were you lying to me all this time I thought you loved me!!!" Nick reached for her arm tears falling from his eyes. "Of course I love you- how can you think that! I would never lie to you, you mean everything to me….I just need time to think about us to know for sure." _

"_What's there to think about Nick!!! We love each other I don't care how old we are or if people think we are too naïve to be in love…why do you have to make something so simple so complicated!!!" she asked incredulously, she didn't understand his reasoning she was ticked off now. And suddenly she became the storm violent and loud and never ending tears she was…. Broken…._

Narrator's POV

The memories were too much she shook her head trying to free herself from the painful thoughts. She didn't want to remember that horrible night, the night when her world fell apart. She was hurt and confused. To this day she doesn't understand why he left her. They used to be so happy so…madly in love like nothing could get in their way she thought they were invincible. Their love used to be so strong. They had built such a beautiful relationship together and he threw it all away. A part of her hated him for making her feel this way, but more of her heart would always love him. Even if her heart was broken she loved him with all the pieces.

She had to move on she had to be strong and continue living her life. Just then her little sister Noah came running into the bedroom. Miley watched her baby sister climb onto the bed trying to get her attention by shaking her arm violently. She felt numb and the life in her eyes had dwindled out.

"Come on Miley get your lazy butt out of bed" Miley heard the high pitched voice of Noah echoing through her ears. "

"Sorry baby girl I'll be up in a minute ok?" she spoke reassuring herself more than Noah.

"Okay but mommy wants to talk to you" she replied leaping off the mattress obviously in a hurry. Miley nodded in response while wondering at the same time what her mom wanted to speak with her about.

"Oh and she made chocolate chip pancakes this morning ya know… your favorite?"She added before darting out the door.

Her mom must have known what today is, she always tried make even the worst of days a little brighter with some of Miley's favorite comfort food. She didn't feel up to talking about the significance of today. She was hoping that everyone had forgotten even if she knew she never could.

Miley's POV

I pushed myself off my bed and headed down stairs,preparing myself for an interrogation. When I reached the kitchen i was greeted by blank staring faces observing my every motion. i cautiously took strides toward the old oak table. I wondered what they were thinking. there was silence in the room and it was driving me deeper into insanity with each passing second. I could hear the sizzling of bacon cooking on the stove and the clanking of a metal spatula on the surface. I peered around the room watching their movements switching roles. Every insignificant noise grew louder until finally I snapped. "Would someone please say something!"

My mother was the first to speak "sorry sweetheart we just didn't know what you felt up to this morning" she soothed with a southern twang in her voice. She placed the heaping pile of pancakes in the center of the table and sat down beside me. "I'm fine... really" my voice echoed the lie still ringing back to me. My mother poured me a glass of milk and passed the food around. When the plate reached me i shoved it away lightly. Braison looked up at me skeptically and he immediately commented. "What's wrong with you miles you love pancakes?" I replied weakly stating that i wasn't hungry. I felt a void and though what i said was a lie the void i felt could never be filled by anything edible. "You have to eat baby." my mother spoke while touching my shoulder gently. ' I don't feel like it not today." i excused myself from the table and ran out the door. I faintly heard the sound of my family calling out to me. I needed to be alone.

The past couple months I had made progress towards recovery. A broken heart is never easy to heal. Somehow I felt like I owed this to myself and to him. I felt like this day i should surrender to our memories and then tomorrow I would start the process of moving on. My feet hit the pavement at a steady beat. My bare feet were starting to ache. Once I reached a stopping point. I then realized where I was standing. I was facing "our hill" our getaway. It overlooked the city skyline. It was romantic at night with all the twinkling lights but in daylight it lost its sparkle. We would lay in the grass for hours talking, laughing and just holding each other stealing kisses every now and then. The way he used to make me feel was incredible. He always knew how to make me smile when I was at my lowest and I hoped I was that light for him.

After climbing the hill I settled into a sitting position facing the view we used to share. I ran my hands through the blades of grass each one bringing back a memory. This was the place where he first confessed his love for me. This is the very hill where I ran to find him after our first fight. This ground had soaked up many tears. I missed him so much. We hadn't spoken since that ill fated night, even though we had seen eachother at organized events. I leaned back onto the grass breathing in the scent of the fresh dew. I rolled on my side, my head being filled with memories by the reminder of my movement.

**_Flashback_**

_"Miles slow down" he called after me. I had taken off down the street embracing the feel of the rain on my skin. i took a deep breath spinning around."I feel so free!"_

_ I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air. He grabbed my arms bringing them down around his waist. I stared into his deep brown eyes completely losing myself in their intensity. _

_" You look so beautiful." he confessed moving a wet piece of hair that was clinging to my face. My cheeks burned a deep shade of red. The warmth being contradicted by the ice cold droplets falling from the sky. He edged closer to me bringing his soft lips toward my own. I felt my eyes involuntarily flutter closed. I could feel his sweet breath panting on my trembling lips. Our lips were touching for a second and i felt him smile. my eyes opened to see an amused nick staring back at me. _

_"that's not funny!" i spoke aggressively while playfully hitting his stomach. He laughed for a moment and before i knew it he was darting down the street up and over a hill. I stood there frozen in place giggling at his playful behavior. I raced to where i last saw him standing. I looked around surveying the area. Where did he go? I thought to my self. I suddenly felt two familiar strong arms wrap around my waist lifting me off the ground. I yelped in surprise. _

_"Put me down Nick! i squealed. He spun me around fast and i became dizzy. He lost his balance and we tumbled to the ground rolling down the slope of the hill. Once we reached the bottom we were laying side by side laughing and clutching our stomachs. Eventually our laughter subsided and i rolled onto my side to face him taking his hand in mine. He pulled me on top of him smiling like an idiot in love. "I love you he breathed onto my lips. I cupped his face in my hand and stared into his eyes speaking with just as much ease. "I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine and gripped my back tighter. i snaked my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The rain was pouring down over us soaking our clothes, but we didn't care all that mattered to me was nick and I sharing the reverie of a perfect kiss in the rain. I was living every girl's dream. One I never wanted to wake from._

**_End of Flashback_**

I felt a tear fall from my eyes knowing that that dream had died. I wiped it off my cheek with the pad of my thumb just like he always did. Every little thing brought back a memory. How was I ever gonna let go if I could never ever forget?...


	2. dream

A thousand miles away her other half was experiencing the same longing. Nick had been trying to focus. He and his brothers were on tour. People were counting on him to keep his focus but his mind kept wandering. They were in the middle of sound check and he was fumbling the words and strumming the wrong notes on the guitar. After the rehearsal was over his brother came to confront him about his behavior.

"Nick what's going on?" Joe questioned while following him down the hallway. "Nothing." he replied sharply turning his head towards him while keeping a steady pace down the hall.

" Come on I know you better than that something's bothering you." He had caught up to Nick and was now walking beside him. "I'm fine, I'm just a little distracted."

"by what?" Nick losing focus was out of character for him. He had always been very driven and always on top of things.

"I just have a lot on my mind with the tour and..." he trailed off, pondering whether or not to make his confession. "And?" Joe questioned while entering their dressing room.

Nick took a sip of water and gulped hard, letting the liquid soothe his mildly soar throat and sighed heavily. "Is this about Miley?" Nick dropped his head in defeat. (was it really that obvious?)

He lifted his head slightly sucking in a sharp breath."It's just that it's been a year today that we broke up..." Joe interrupted "You mean you broke up with her."

Nick glared at him though it was true he didn't need a reminder it was his fault. Joe wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "It's okay to miss her you know."

"I know." nick mumbled barely above a whisper.

Kevin entered the room calling Joe to do something that their dad had asked. It was all kind of a blur for Nick. He wasn't aware of his surroundings at the moment. He faintly heard his brother say something about if you need to talk I'm here for you or something of that nature. He had managed a weak nod though his actions were unconscious.

Nick's POV

I laid down on the couch trying to relax and clear my head. I laid flat on my back with my feet propped up on the arm rest and my arms folded across my chest. I remember whn my arms weren't empty but they held her my angel. She always loved it when i called her that. She never knew why I used that affectionate nick name for her but I thought it fit perfectly. She was beautiful and had a shining personality. She was also the sweetest and kindest person I had ever met. She was truly an angel. just thinking about her beautiful face brought a smile to my own. My eyes grew heavier and i felt myself slipping away into a place where I could escape reality. A place where i could relive the past and dream of the future.

_ I had transported myself to a familiar surrounding. I looked at the blue walls and the assortment of collected treasures lying around the room. On a white vanity were picture frames consisting of friends and family. She always kept her room in perfect order which was one of few things we had in common. No one seemed to understand how two people, complete opposites of each other fit so perfectly. She was wild and crazy, talkative and always a ball of energy while I on the other hand was shy, and reserved. She brought out the more care free side of me and I calmed the spirited soul she was. We were an even balance of push and pull. One thing we did have in common were the things we loved which is music, the rain, performing for our fans, song writing, and we both had strong christian beliefs. The greatest commonality between us was our undeniable love for each other. I couldn't name one aspect of her personality or any part of her that I didn't adore and I knew the feeling was mutual._

_ I walked around the perimeter of the room till I reached the foot of her bed. I followed the ends of the sheets with my eyes and there I saw her resting peacefully clutching her pillow with her hair fanned over her face. i felt as if a magnetic force was pulling me closer and my hand instinctively tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She flinched at the touch. I watched as her eye lids lifted open slowly to reveal her bright blue glistening eyes. A smile spread across her face and she patted the empty space beside her. This was my dream and though in reality today she would probably yell and curse at me in this situation, the dream Miley would still loved me. I climbed in next to her wrapping my arms protectively around her petite frame_._ I held her close feeling like she would dissapear at any moment. She nestled her head deep in my neck and lightly kissed the tender flesh she touched. I returned her affection pressing a slow kiss to her forehead and resting my chin on her crown. _

_"I missed you." she murmured against my chest. I pecked her nose and replied in one breath. " I'm here now Mi." _

_"don't leave me again." _

_"You know I don't want to."_

_"then stay."_

_"I can't dream forever."_

_"Then make your dream come true." she hovered over my face while sweeping my curls out of my eyes._

_I leaned up and captured her lips in a tender kiss wanting this moment to last for eternity but life wasn't a dream, no matter how much I wanted to hold my angel in my arms and never have to let go._

Too soon I lost all sense of touch and then she was out of sight and my eyes opened to an empty room. I could hear people moving about the busy hall. I rubbed my eyes and prepared for the show. I lived for those dreams, they were what kept me holding on and gave me some glimmer of hope._  
_


	3. busted

Weeks have passed and this pain I feel is still as strong. Trying to forget has only made the memories more vivid and more realistic. When I woke up this morning I could have sworn I heard his sweet voice whispering in my ear. He always used to say." Miles, wake up I need to see those beautiful eyes."

When we were neighbors everything was so natural and easy. Waking up to the sound of his voice was heaven. I couldn't help but imagine that one day I would wake up in his arms our matching rings glistening in the morning sun. We used to talk about how we promised to love one another forever, growing older together, learning and facing the world hand in hand. We were so young what did we know right? I still believe we had something special and rare but also so fragile and complicated.

The media was constantly in our face. Nick always wanted to keep our relationship private. He didn't want the paparazzi following us and capturing our most intimate moments. We had to lie about our relationship and deny our love for each other almost on a daily basis. That was always hard but our secretive relationship made it more fun in a way. We stole kisses when heads were turned and had secret get always that only we knew about such as our hill. It was always about the thrill of testing our chances of being caught. He had signals for me to follow. I'd slip out of a room unnoticed just to be with him. I remember one particular time where I hadn't spent any real time with him all day it was unbearable and I could definitely tell he felt the same way.

**_Flashback_**

_We were standing in a crowded room across from each other. The show was over and everyone in our crew and our family were mingling and talking about the performance among other things. All I could think about was him and how much I needed him. He shot me a look and motioned his head towards the door. I nodded my head in agreement. We both snuck out in opposite directions completely unnoticed. The hallway was dark and empty which made the excitement more intense. We met up in the middle of the hall way. As we approached each other the fire in the pit of my stomach burned with anxiety. We were like magnets drawn to the others energy desperate to touch. His strong arms wrapped around me and I felt as if the world stopped and we were all that mattered. I buried my head in his shoulder taking in his intoxicating scent. Once he pulled away from the hug he interlaced his fingers with mine and looked deep in my eyes. Neither of us dared to interrupt the comfortable silence. There was no need for words I could tell what he was thinking and his thoughts matched my own. _

_We found an unlocked door that lead into a vacant storage closet with a small desk and other miscellaneous objects. And in an instant my back collided with the door and his lips were on mine. The desperation in the kiss was clear. I never thought I could need someone as much as I needed him now. My hands were interlocked behind his head while his had a mind of their own. He pressed himself against me making it harder and harder to breath. Our kiss deepened by the second our tongues desperately searching each other's mouths. My lungs ached from the lack of oxygen he had so quickly deprived me of. I broke the kiss gasping for air and he panted hard on my neck. _

_"God- you're- amazing." He murmured against my shoulder pressing chaste kissed between each word"_

_I was speechless we rarely did this and each time was special._

_Suddenly he was sucking on my neck which caused me to moan in his ear. I nestled my fingers in his hair and scratched his scalp gently with my nails. His teeth grazed my sensitive skin and I reacted by nibbling softly on his ear. I could feel him shiver at the contact. I felt powerful; I could make him feel so weak with just my touch it was exciting._

_I jumped in the air catching him by surprise and locked my legs around his waist. His hands were pressed against the door supporting my weight. I could see the lust burning behind his chocolate eyes causing me to melt. He lifted me up spinning us around to place me on the table. It suddenly dawned on me that our parents would eventually come and look for us and if they saw us in this position I would never be able to touch Nick again. My legs were straddling his hips and nick's hands were rubbing the skin under my shirt while my hands buried themselves deep in his hair._

_"We shouldn't be doing this" People would be looking for us soon I didn't want to take any chances._

_"You're probably right" his words seemed empty. They were followed by open mouthed kisses along my collar bone._

_I shoved him away reluctantly for a second but pulled him back to me the next. I forgot how to breathe when his hands were removed from me. I needed to feel his touch. Eventually we left the closet. We hoped we didn't strike any suspicion. Once we walked into the room my mom approached me demanding an explanation for my absence. She barely got the words out when she spotted a red irritated mark on my neck with small teeth mark indentions, she lost it.  
_

_I tried to cover it with my hair but it was too late._

_"Miley Ray what is that?!" She pointed at the evidence of our slip of our innocence._

_"Umm… "I didn't know what to say but all I knew is that I was in big trouble._

_"We'll talk about it with his parents later after the party but you have some explaining to do."_

_She marched off clearly disappointed me. I pulled out my phone and swiped my fingers over the right keys. I observed Nick's reaction when he read my message._

**_Busted_**

_He looked up at me clearly confused. My phone buzzed and I read his reply._

**_How?_**

_I walked past him and whispered in his ear. "You're a very naughty boy Nicholas."_

_He blushed as I pointed out the mark he left on me._

**_End of Flashback_**

This memory made me laugh and blush. Being with him had been the best two years of my life and I could never regret any of it. One day this will make me stronger. For now I am broken and as time passes the pieces of my heart will be healed. All in time. Time can heal every wound so they say but it could never erase all of our memories.

**Author's notes**

**Okay this is the last chapter that cotains mostly flashbacks. I wanted to show the memories so the rest of the story made sense. Please review!!! feedback is appreciated thanks!!!  
**


	4. accident

Miley's POV

My best friend Mandy decided that today I was going to stop sulking and start to live a little. Have some resemblance of fun. She was right I need this. I need to let go and spend time with the people I love and who want to see me smile again. She suggested that we go to the mall and surround ourselves with clothes, shoes and whatever caught our attention. Shopping was the perfect distraction.

My phone buzzed and I saw Mandy's name flash across the screen. I touched the screen to open the message and smiled while reading it aloud.

**Hey Milerz I'll be there in 5 mins K? cya soon bestie**

I headed down stairs and slipped into my black cowboy boots and slung my large red tote over my shoulder. As I put the finishing touches on my outfit I heard the door bell ring. In a matter of seconds I flung the door open and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hey Miles You ready to go?" she smiled sincerely at me and motioned her head towards the car.

"Yeah just let me tell my mom I'm leaving." I shouted through the hall and indicated that my ride was here and I'd be back by 6 which was a reasonable time considering it was only noon.

After hours of shopping and walking around the entire mall I was exhausted. I was currently carrying 5 bags, one containing shirts another sunglasses and one filled with shoes and the others had countless other pointless purchases. They were things I didn't necessarily need but spending this time with Mandy, forgetting all our troubles helped with the pain.

We rested on a wooden bench and watched people pass by. They moved quickly and with a purpose. They seemed to know their destination and weren't going to let anyone get in the way.

"Wasn't that fun Miles?"

"Yea I didn't know I could carry this much stuff?"

I lifted my arms referring to my overwhelming amount of purchases.

"I know what you mean; I don't even think all of this will fit in the car." She laughed probably imagining shoving the bags into the trunk and them falling onto the ground.

"Thanks for taking me out I needed this."

"What are best friends for?" She hugged me from the side and gave me a sincere smile.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time it was already 5:30.

"Mandy I need to get home quick before my mom kills me."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" She chuckled and picked up her bags. We made our way towards the revolving glass doors and exited the building.

All of the sudden we were faced by a swarm of paparazzi. There were lights flashing in every direction. They surrounded the entire entrance. The press refused to leave me alone. They constantly hoarded me with questions and snapped candid photos. I raised my hands to block the blinding light.

"When's the movie coming out?"

"Is that Nick's dog tag?"

I clutch the cool metal hanging around my neck. I never take it off. Just by wearing it I feel closer to him. I ignore their outbursts and Mandy and I proceed into the parking lot; the paparazzi following our every move.

"Mandy can you pull the car around I need to get out of here." I whisper to Mandy discretely. She nods and I watch her walk towards the car. Once I turn around I am faced with a blinding white light. I assume it's the flash from a paparazzo's camera. But I was mistaken. I then realize I'm standing in the middle of the street and not less than 5 feet in front of me is an advancing car. I'm frozen in place. My head is telling me to get out of the way but my body remains unresponsive. I can hear the sound of Mandy's voice screaming my name to move.

Suddenly it's too late. I feel a crushing pain against my side and my head slams into the ground. The world around me becomes blurry and the darkness is closing in. is this the end? Would I ever see my friends and family again? All my dreams of being a singer and an actor, I could feel them crushing like my bones against the pavement. Would I ever see Nick again and get a second chance? My life was flashing before my closed eyes. The air surrounding me was thick and I found it hard to breathe. Then everything turned into a black abyss.

Nick's POV

Today my brothers and I are performing at the Staples arena in California. It's always been a dream of ours to have the opportunity to play our music here. The show was going to start in twenty minutes. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins like a fire under my skin. I fed off the energy from the roaring audience. The ground rumbled beneath my feet as our crew gathered around for prayer.

We all stood in a circle hand in hand. We were living the dream. It was undeniable. Ever since I was little I've wanted this lifestyle. My brothers and I had a voice in the music industry and we were showing the world what we could do.

"Living the dream, baby!'Living the dream!" We raised our hands to the center of our circle of family and friends and chanted our infamous slogan. We were truly blessed. We stood in our positions ready to walk on stage. I slung my guitar over my shoulder and looked ahead, trying to become focused. Just like clockwork her image appeared in my head. The songs I had written were unmistakably about her, songs of regret and pain. They were songs about missing her and how much I loved her and always would.

"Ready?" Kevin shouts to me over the overwhelming screams of our devoted fans.

"Born ready." I was determined to make this the best show we've ever played.

The stage rose and I saw a sea of people and flashing lights. The music filled my soul. This was my purpose and tonight I was going to forget all my worries and sing my heart out. I couldn't see how life could get better than this.

Once the show was over we ran off the stage, still pumped from our performance. I didn't see how I was going to get any sleep tonight the rush was overwhelming. My mom catches my attention and engulfs me her arms.

"You did great Nicholas; I'm so proud of you." She spoke sweetly in my ear which caused a wide smile to spread across my face.

"Thanks mom."

The smile fell from her face and I knew something was troubling her, something she didn't want to tell me.

"Mom, what's wrong?"I spoke with concern evident in my voice.

She turned her head slowly away from me and took a deep breath and then she spoke the words that altered my mood completely.

"I got a call from Tish…and umm… Miley was hit by a car and she's in coma."

My mouth fell open. I was shocked. My chest ached and my breathing was shallow.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

The only thought on my mind was that I had to see her. I had to be by her side and know that she'd be okay.

"I need to get to the hospital."


	5. confession

Nick's POV

My surroundings were a blur. I wasn't thinking clearly. My feet were burning as I ran down the hospital hallways. The florescent lights obstructed my view of what was ahead but I was in high pursuit. Room 238 is what the nurse told me. I checked the plaques on the doors frantically. 236,237… My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I felt as if my stomach was in my throat. I had never felt so scared in my life. I don't know how I could survive knowing that my angel wasn't breathing and her beautiful heart wasn't keeping a constant rhythm.

Joe and Kevin had decided that they would stay in the waiting room until I came back. They wanted me to make this visit on my own and who was I to argue? My hand rested on the brass door knob as I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. I built up my courage as my fingers gripped the handle tighter and finally pushed it open.

Nothing I could have done would have prepared me for the sight before me. She rested on the hospital bed, tubes surrounded her entire body. A tourniquet was wrapped tightly around her head; the blood seeping through the fabric. Her face was pale and a shadow of blues and various shades of purple covered the left side of her cheek. At her bed side there I saw the man I feared most. He must hate me for hurting his daughter. The man before me didn't look intimidating at all. He looked broken and scared and there were tears running down his face. Billy Ray was hunched over with his head in hands. He must not have seen me or even recognized my presence.

Just as the door closed firmly behind me his eyes met mine. I could imagine his thoughts.

How could you have the audacity to show your face here? Why do you care? Do you honestly think I could forgive you after what you've done? His actions surprised me beyond belief. He walked towards me and enveloped me in his broad arms. I was shocked and frozen in place. My arms stayed stationary at my side.

"Thank you for being here son."

I felt compelled to be honest with him and I spoke what was on my scattered mind.

"How can you be so kind to me?' I thought after all that happened…you would hate me."

He shook his head clearly confused about my assumption.

"It's in the past and any resentment I might have had towards you I no longer feel." His thick southern accent leaked through his wise words. I hoped that one day I would be as great a man as he. I gave a small smile in appreciation of his forgiving nature.

"I never meant to hurt your daughter sir.' She means the world to me and I didn't know how blessed I was until it was too late. I was stupid and immature and I'm truly sorry for the pain and tension I've caused between our families." It was a relief to finally get that off my chest. . He deserved an apology.

He laid his hand firmly on my shoulder and looked directly in my eyes.

"I appreciate your apology son, and I forgive ya."

"Thank you Sir. You don't know what that means to me." I let out a deep sigh. I was overwhelmed by how easily he had forgiven me, but at the same time I felt guilty as if I didn't deserve his kindness.

Billy Ray peer over his shoulder to look at his wounded daughter and turned back to me.

"I think she would like to hear your apology."

"She can't hear me."

"Oh I think she can."

He spoke while walking out the door and patting my shoulder one last time.

I took his words into consideration. Could she hear me? I paced slowly towards the hospital bed she was confined to against her will. It killed me to see her so constricted. She was always such a free spirit.

I sat on the chair that Billy Ray had rested on before me. I felt the tears well in my eyes as I looked at her bruised face. I reached to caress her external wound trying to be as gentle as possible. It had been an eternity since I had felt her skin beneath my calloused fingertips. I traced her jaw and down her neck; my index finger making a line around the curve of her shoulder and around to her arm. I was careful to avoid the IV needle that pierced her delicate skin. Her hand lay relaxed at her side. I took her hand in mine, gripping it tightly, not wanting to ever let go. I felt that maybe if I held on she would too.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you even want to hear what I have to say." I felt like a coward.

I could only make this confession if she was unconscious. I was making no progress to becoming the great man that Miley's father is.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for not being your best friend when you needed me most. ' You deserve someone who's going to be there for you and I don't deserve you…You're perfect and beautiful and I was so stupid give up the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Mi you need to wake up. I don't know what I'd do if…" I couldn't even bring myself to say it. Tears were brimming in my eyes and they had already started to spill over. I wiped them away quickly trying to maintain some composure. "Miles, you may not believe me when I say this but I love- you.' I've ne-ver stopped and I- don't think that I ev-er will." All resolve that I had before had disappeared by now. The tears poured endlessly down my face. My deepest feelings were being exposed and she probably couldn't even hear my honest apology.

"Damn it! I wish I could just turn back the time and take back all the things I said.' I didn't know what I wanted and now that I do I can't have you.' Not a day went by when I didn't think of you or regret my biggest mistake.' I just wish things could go back to the way they were."

Memories rushed to my head of the times I'd chase her around the venue and the smile she gave me when I caught her. I recall the nights where we sat on our hill and stared at the stars. We were so happy and in love… Our relationship was never perfect. Every couple has their fights. She yelled at me when I promised to make more time for her and never followed up on that promise. I always put work before everything else. At the age of 14 that was a strange mentality, but I was passionate about my music.

My mind wandered to the times I'd knock on her window at night with flowers in hand trying to make up for my mistakes. She started off angry and disappointed but after my begging she came around and forgave me. Daisies were her favorite of all flowers and she loved the smell of the wild prairie. It reminded her of home back in Tennessee.

I pressed a kiss to her knuckles tenderly, and my salty tears clung to my lips making the kiss bitter sweet.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but you deserve my apology.' I owe you that much and more.' I'll do whatever I can to try and make it up to you.' I just want to be a part of your life again." I murmured against her soft skin. I spread her fingers out and kissed the each tip gingerly. I missed the taste of her skin and I ached to see her eyes once again. I wondered how long it would be. She was trapped in a coma and there was nothing I could physically do to bring her back.


	6. Finally

Nick's POV

It's been three weeks. She has been in a coma for three weeks. People were starting to lose hope, but I never did. The tour ended two and a half weeks ago and I was here at her bedside every day, waiting, hoping, and wishing. I held onto her hand as if she d disappear if I let go; just like in my dream. I told her stories, things I've remembered from our past. I just spoke my mind. It was an efficient form of therapy because no matter what I said, she wouldn't react. As sad as that is; in some way it was a relief. She would have yelled at me if she had heard the honest words I've spoken over the weeks. What if she could hear me? When she woke up I would be faced with her anger and resentment. In the moment I didn't care. I just wanted her to be ok. Was that too much to ask of God?

I felt her fingers twitch and suddenly my tired eyes were alert and filled with curiosity. Was I imagining things? I had no further time to question my observations. I watched in disbelief as her eyelids slowly lifted and her beautiful blue orbs were finally revealed. I called the doctor into the room immediately. She was finally awake. My prayers had been answered. Doctor Tate had sent me out of the room for the moment. I took this opportunity to tell her family the good news.

They were sitting beside each other, hopelessness evident on their worn faces. Miley's fans were standing outside the hospital screaming and crying. With Miley "gone" for the time being the world lacked the beautiful light she gave. Little girls across the nation were devastated. Now her light was restoring and there was no need for tears.

Their pale faces stared in awe at the smile on mine. My expression could only mean one thing. She was awake. I watched as they embraced each other, basking in their new found joy.

"She s really awake?" Tish asked me while clutching her fist tightly to her chest.

"I couldn t believe it either." I confessed with a wide grin.

"Can we go see her?" Billy Ray asked me. His hope was suddenly restored. "In a while, the doctors are running a few tests. They sent me out of the room." Brandi sighed heavily and placed her hand over her forehead. "I m just glad she s okay." After 30 agonizing minutes the doctor allowed us to see her. As we were about to enter the hospital room; Doctor Tate called for our attention.

"There is something you should know. I m afraid it's rather serious." He sighed and stared down at the clipboard in his hands. "What is it Doc?" Billy Ray asked with worry leaking from every word.

"Your daughter has a severe case of amnesia."

He went on to say amnesia is common when a patient has endured extreme head trauma, but I faintly heard his shocking words. My mind was still tightly wrapped around the realization that she must have forgotten me. It sounds selfish for me to think of only how I was affected by her diagnosis, but I couldn t process anything more.

Brandi was the first to speak. "She doesn't remember anyone?"

"I'm afraid not." Doctor Tate reassured all of us instilling sorrow in our souls. I was the first to enter the room. I noticed her confused expression and the spark in her eyes had faded to a dim glow.

She seemed lost and curious at the same time. She eyed me with suspicion as I approached her hospital bed. I internally refused to believe that our years together were hidden deep inside her intricate mind completely forgotten.

"Who are you?" It s incredible how those three words can break a person s heart, but that s the exact toll her unintentionally hurtful words had affected me. Then the realization dawned. What am I to her? I was no longer her lover. She had rejected me as her best friend, but I was far from an acquaintance. My thoughts were once again interrupted by her timid voice.

"Are-you my- boyfriend?" All eyes turned towards me awaiting my response. Should I be honest? Being with her again was all I've ever wanted. I finally had my chance but would it be worth it? My head was still spinning but my heart had made its decision.

"Yea it's me Nick... You really don't remember me?"

I felt her parent s eyes burning into my skin. Guilt immediately followed my lie but it felt so right.

"I m sorry... I wish I could remember you but I can't... I don't remember any of you." She sighed heavily, frustrated with herself.

Tish rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "It's okay sweetie, it's all gonna be alright.' I'm your mother and this is your father." She pointed at the man behind her with tears brimming in her tired eyes. i could tell she was trying to be strong. It must be mortifying for your own daughter to not recognize you. I was feeling similar pain though I had known her for a shorter amount of time; She still means the world to me.

Miley's POV

I felt comforted by her words and I believed what she said. I nodded my head in response and bit my lip nervously. I was surrounded by strange unfamiliar faces. So many emotions filled me as I looked at each individual person. When I looked at my mother I felt safe and comforted. While looking at my dad's face I saw pain and sorrow and his pain became my own. I saw a teenage girl and a younger one clinging to her leg. Standing behind her was a tall teenage boy covered in tattoos and piercings but his eyes were kind and welcoming. To his left was a younger boy with long whispy blonde hair who looked confused and worried. I assumed they were my brothers and sisters. My eyes fell upon the boy around the age of 15, who was supposedly my boyfriend. I saw love and concern in his sweet brown eyes. I felt as if I was being pulled towards them by a force of gravity. There was no denying my attraction.

**Please Review I'd really appreciate your feed back. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Familiar Song

Nick's POV

I felt like a stranger in her home. The vaulted ceilings and open layout made me feel vulnerable and small. I was standing at her side observing the wonder in her eyes. She looked like an innocent child that was discovering the world for the first time. She doesn't remember any pain or troubles in her life. She doesn't recognize her friends and family and she doesn't even know my name. So much has changed in her world from the outside looking in, but to her everything is a new and frightening adventure.

Miley's mom took the responsibility of introducing her to her "new" home. "This is your home sweet heart."

She nodded shyly in response and continued to search the vast room with her eyes. Her feet took on the motion of her eyes and she wandered into the middle of the living room. She looked like a lost puppy taking in its new surroundings. "Can I lie down?" she spoke while gripping the back of her head tightly.

Tish understood and complied immediately "Sure sweetie, Brandi will show you to your room."

Miley's POV

The stairs were difficult to climb. My legs felt weak and useless. My head was pounding and the pressure began to make my eyes water. She showed me a white wooden door with a brass handle and gave me a comforting smile. I watched as she turned the knob and entered through it.

"This is your room, Miles… just tell me If you need anything." She seemed uncomfortable but her face remained calm and welcoming. Her shaky voice betrayed her mask of composure. "Thank you… it's Brandi right?" She looked pained by my words. "Yea…umm I'll be downstairs… are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay then, sleep well."

I nodded and mustered a small smile trying to be polite. Once she left, I examined the room. There were pictures of the strangers I was living with on a white dresser and a guitar in the corner of the room. The beautiful instrument caught my attention and I felt compelled to touch it. I lightly traced the strings and caressed the smooth wood. Taking into my hands I strummed lightly with my fingertips. My instincts took over and I began to play a song my head didn't know but my hands knew by heart. The music filled my ears and brought a smile to my face. The feeling of the cool metal under my fingertips was familiar and enlightening. When the final notes finished I heard the door creak open and the sound caused my relaxed eyelids to lift. The boy with curly brown hair was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"It sounds great, Miles."

"Thanks" My cheeks burned, somehow his presence made me feel bashful and giddy.

He was sitting across from me on the floor and his warm brown eyes met mine.

"Can I?" he stretched out a hand to reach for the guitar. "Yeah sure" I lifted it off my lap and placed it in his grip. His hand brushed mine for a moment and the contact made chills run down my spine. I became mesmerized by the sound of his voice and the simple way his fingers delicately plucked each string. The song sounded familiar to me. It was like a lullaby the melody soothing to my ears.

_Hello Beautiful It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung _

_And you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you its true…_

"It's beautiful" I breathed out.

"Thanks, you know it used to be your favorite." His charming smile showed through his words. Everything about this boy was breath taking. "I feel like I've heard it before…"

Relief appeared on his face at my words and then sorrow followed. Naturally I felt the need to comfort him.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes were gentle and sincere. He moved closer to me setting the guitar aside.

"It's just that… I've known you for so long and you don't remember me… it's not your fault but I just feel like there is nothing I can do to help you get your memory back."

"Why don't you tell me some things you remember?" I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to console him. He smiled back at me and leaned against the wall. "I guess that could help.' What do you want to know?" I positioned myself to face him and rested my hands in my lap.

"How long have we been together?"

Nick's POV

Her question set me back. What was I supposed to tell her? I hated lying to her but what other choice did I have now? I just said the truth of our last relationship hoping that those facts would lessen my guilt. "Almost two years."

"Wow that's a long time…" She seemed shocked that any couple could last that long at our age but what we had was real and it took me a year to see it. I couldn't think of a response for her answer. Miley's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Do… you love me?" She seemed nervous to ask such a forward question but I had no doubt in my mind of my answer. I didn't want to scare her with a passionate confession though that's what I wanted. "I do… and you did too."

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomforta-"

"No it's fine… actually whenever you're up to it I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out for dinner with me… maybe it would help jog your memory." I suddenly had a wave of courage and the pieces of my life were falling into place.

"Yea, I would like that…" She sent me a warm smile and her blue eyes sparkled like they used to. Her answer filled me with optimism and hope. I stood to my feet and helped her off the ground. "Great, I'll see you later, Miles." I proceeded to walk towards the door only to be stopped by a tug on my arm.

"Wait. Tell me more?..."

* * *

**Please Review!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**30 reviews is amazing!!! Thank you so much keep it up.  
**


	8. Comfortable

Nick's POV

My hands were shaking and my palms glistened with the evidence of my anxiety. This was our first date in over a year. I wanted it to be special. I had put a lot of thought into where we would go and what we would do. I was standing on her front porch with a bouquet of daisies in my sweaty grip. I tried to make it a casual date so she wouldn't feel awkward around me. The atmosphere should be comfortable and relaxed. Our destination was within walking distance so there was no need for my brothers to have to chauffer us around.

I proceeded to knock on the door and shortly after Miley's father appeared in the entrance.

"Hello Mr. Stuart."

"Hello Nicholas, come in." His gesture was hospitable but the look in his eyes told me that there was something on his mind.

"Have a seat." Now I was scared. I settled onto the couch sitting on the edge of the cushion.

"Miley's upstairs getting ready." I just nodded politely I could feel the tension building between us.

"Listen… Nick I don't think this is a good idea," His gruff voice rung in my ears. I knew that deceiving her was wrong but it felt so right to be with her again.

"Sir with all due respect I understand your concern but I just wanted another chance…" Before I could continue his southern voice pierced the awkward air. "Miley doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't remember anything…" He sighed heavily in frustration. "I just don't think it's fair to Miley."

He was right it wasn't fair but it was too late to convince her of anything different. Maybe this could turn out for the better.

"What's not fair to me?" The room was lit up by her presence. Her brown curls bounced on her shoulders gracefully as she descended the stairs. She was a breath taking vision of beauty.

"Nothing sweetheart." Billy Ray defended trying not to confuse her any further. I stood to my feet and hid the daisies behind my back.

"You look beautiful Miles." Her cheeks became a light shade of red at my compliment."These are for you." I presented the bouquet of flowers and her reaction caused a wide smile to appear on my face that matched her own.

"Thank you." I watched as she sniffed the white petals. "Mmmm they smell good."

"They're your favorite you always used to tell me the smell reminded you of Tennessee…" I began to drown in the deep pool of her bright blue hypnotizing eyes. She was staring at me intently and for a moment I swear the look in her eyes was telling me she remembered. Maybe my imagination was toying with my mind or maybe I only saw what I wanted to see.

"Well have her home by 10." Mr. Stuart's voice interrupted my trance.

"Yes sir." I nodded politely and opened the front door for Miley to walk through. We both waved goodbye and strode down the side walk.

"So where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Ugh I hate secrets!" I shook my head and chuckled lightly, same old Miley. We walked in silence for about five minutes. I could tell she was anxious and excited to discover our destination.

"How much further?" She whined while swinging her arms like a child which I found adorable rather than annoying.

"Don't worry we're almost there." I playfully nudged her with my shoulder and a bright smile graced her face proving she had caved. The last thing I wanted was for the paparazzi to find us and capture every intimate moment so I made sure the location of our date was low key. "Alright now close your eyes."

She gave a suspicious glare and proceeded to follow my request.

"No peeking okay? You can trust me." She placed her hands out palms up showing me the extent of her faith. Grabbing her hands I lead her across the grass instructing her not to trip over any rocks as we went along until finally we came to a hault.

"Now open your eyes when I tell you to." She nodded slowly as a response. I could feel the curiosity burning behind her closed lids. I placed my hands lightly over her eyes from behind. My lips stayed close to her ear as I whispered softly. "Now…open"

We were standing on our hill that over looked the city skyline. The twinkling lights illuminated the horizon. A picnic blanket was laid out on top of the grass. Unlit candles surrounded the blanket and the food was a combination of all her favorites; shrimp lomein and chocolate cake among other items. A small basket was positioned in the corner which held some of my most cherished memories. I wanted this night to be special but not fancy or expensive just… unforgettable.

I heard her gasp loudly and watched as she clasped her hand tightly over her mouth. "Do you like it?"

She nodded her head violently in appeasement. She turned to face me, wearing a beautiful smile. "I love it."

"I was hoping you would, shall we?" my words were accompanied with a smile.

I lit the candles one by one carefully until the atmosphere developed a warm glow.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked contemplating what the significance of this location was.

After blowing out the embers on the match I sat down in front of her with my answer not far behind.

"This hill is … umm… sentimental to me… to us, really."

"It's beautiful but why is it so special to you?" She glanced around at the big oak trees and peered at the sparkling horizon.

"We spent a lot of time here… this used to be our getaway from all the fame and photographers. This place is a sanctuary where we could just be ourselves without anyone judging us or telling us what to do."

"I like it here… it's very… peaceful. " She took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh night air.

The soft glow of the candlelight danced upon her skin gracefully. It illuminated her blue eyes transforming them into shimmering sapphires. I felt as if we were frozen in time taking in the moment.

"Nick?" The palm of her hand waved in front of my face swiftly breaking me out of my trance once again. I glanced down nervously I was embarrassed she caught me staring.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"You tend to do that a lot huh?" A light giggle preceded her playful comment.

"You could say that."

After eating dinner we went on to gaze at the stars. It was a clear night and every square inch of the sky was covered in constellations of diamonds. The late winter breeze chilled our skin causing goose bumps to rise on our arms. Our fingers were intertwined as we lay side by side. It was just us against a now seemingly perfect world.

"That's the little dipper right there." I pointed at the infamous star formation with my free hand.

"I don't see it." Miley turned towards me with wandering eyes.

"Right… there." I traced the outline with my finger slowly revealing the shape.

"Oh I see. It looks like a pot or something."

I chuckled and gripped her hand a little tighter to make sure this was real. A sudden gust of wind passed us. She clutched my shirt in her hands trying to shield herself from the cold air. In response I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. A minute passed and she was still snuggled into my chest. My hands naturally started to comb through her hair. It was a technique I always used to calm her fears or comfort her in times of stress or sometimes just to show her how much she meant to me.

I was amazed by how easily she had trusted me. For a moment I felt as if we were back in 2007 like nothing had changed. She seemed so at ease by my side. I couldn't help but wonder...

"How are you so comfortable around me?' I mean I must be like a stranger to you." I adjusted my position to face her.

"I don't know I just feel like I know you.' Is that weird?"

A wide grin slowly crept on to my face. I was so happy to hear those words. Just like her they completed me. "No, not at all.' Um I have something to show you that might help."

She nodded her head, obviously open to try to remember anything.

I reached for the basket and lifted the lid ever so slowly, placing it on my lap.

"Come here." waved my hand beckoning her to draw nearer.

She crawled eagerly towards my side and peered at the contents resting in on my legs.

At the top of the pile were pictures from the tour. Backstage snapshots, candid captures of Miley and I on the bus. Some were of our families gathered for group pictures. Memories of the time of our lives.

One picture in particular caught my eye. It was a photo that Miley had taken herself. Her hand was lifting my chin and my eyes were closed in content. I remember that moment as if it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"_Stop it Nicky, stop!" She yelped in surprise as I attacked her neck with kisses while I dug my fingers into her sides. I was ruthless with my playful torture and wouldn't give into her pleas. "Come on say it." I whispered directly in her ear. She finally gave in with a sigh._

"_Fine, Nick is the hottest guy on the planet and rocks my world. There are you happy?" Her voice lacked enthusiasm and I wasn't convinced that she meant it but that wasn't part of the deal._

_I stopped tickling her and returned to my former position sitting at her side. "Yes, now was that so hard?"_

_I saw a light in her eyes which could only mean one thing she had an idea._

"_You tortured me now it's your turn." She snatched the camera off the coffee table in front of us._

"_Oh no Miles, no pictures." I raised my hands in defense but there was no use._

"_Too late!' she exclaimed too joyfully for my taste._

_She promptly kissed my cheek as the flash went off and I eased at the touch of her lips. I flinched in pleasure as she trailed kisses up my neck and placed her fingers under my chin trying to turn my face towards her. The flash went off once again capturing the intimate moment._

_Turning the camera around, she showed me her work. The images looked quite sexual from the outside looking in but this is a candid of how our relationship was. Perfect. Taking her by surprise I took the camera out of her hands and snapped photo after photo of our intensifying make out session. _

_There was no evidence of it because immediately after going through them they were deleted. We wouldn't want her dad to see our tongues shoved down each other's throats. That may seem gross to some people but we were crazy about each other and weren't afraid to express it. We decided to keep two and made a copy so we each could look at it when we were apart._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So this was us?" she asked, taking the photograph into her hand. Examining every detail.

"We look so happy."

"We were…"

* * *

**I worked really hard on this one trying to get it right. Please review your opinion means alot to me. Maybe I can get to 40 reviews it would make me so happy and inspire me to write the next chapter quicker.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. At home

January 28, 2009

Nick's POV

My brothers and I had a few concerts to do in New York and with some extensive convincing I had persuaded my family to let Miley come with us. Even if they had any concerns it was too late now to voice them. We were over 2,000 feet above sea level, soaring through clouds on a private jet and I couldn't be more content.

Miley was sleeping soundly on my shoulder, her chest heaving with each relaxed breath. I have always thought that Miley looked like an angel but I had never seen a human being so at peace. The burden of memories and stress were behind her and she had people who love and care about her every step of the way. Slowly she was coming back and her bubbly and light personality was returning. I could feel the shining quality of her spirit glowing dim from inside.

A piece of folded paper swiftly jolted over my head and landed in my lap. I looked behind me and saw an amused Joe laughing quietly in his seat, so typical of Joe to do random things to annoy me. The yellow paper stayed stationary in my lap. I contemplated whether or not to open it, eventually my curiosity took over and I tore it open. The black ink mocked me. This note was so not worth opening. I read the pair of words that spelled out 'I'm Bored.' Was Joe serious? Why did he insist on writing a note to state the obvious?

"What was that for?"

"What, I'm bored." He shrugged his shoulders and pressed his feet into the back of my chair.

I swiped at his feet I aggravation.

"Would you cut that out I'm trying to sleep!"

A look of disbelief crossed his face and a sarcastic smirk danced on his lips. "Yea you really looked like you were fast asleep."I turned in my chair slowly careful not to disturb the sleeping angel on my shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been staring at Miley for the past hour."

This was true I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Part of it was because of her stunning beauty and the remaining reason was because I felt as if I were in a dream. I never thought I would ever be able to hold her in my arms and now that I could, I swore I would never ever let my girl go.

"Just shut up Joe!" My breath hissed softly through my whispered words.

"How are things with you and Miles anyway?" He showed genuine interest and strangely it made me feel uncomfortable.

"We're doing well. She seems to be comfortable around me." I motioned at her head resting snuggly on my shoulder. "Yea I can see that." He raised his head to peer over the chair to gain access to a better view. "Aren't you worried she's going to remember and hate you for taking advantage of her?"I immediately switched to the defensive. "She never hated me…and when she does I'll explain everything." In the back of my mind I imagined all the possibilities most of them ending in pain to my face. I refused to accept that this could end badly and I would lose her.

"I hope it works." He settled himself back into a relaxed position in his chair.

"Me too… Me too." I muttered under my breath.

A few more hours past and we were about to land. The plane was slightly turbulent and I wanted to wake Miley up gently without being shocked by the movement.

"Miles, wake up." I lightly rubbed her shoulders and placed a small kiss on the crown of her head. Her eyelids fluttered open and her drowsy blue eyes pierced through. She groaned and dug her head into the crook of my neck. I missed her adorable little quirks like her inability to wake up without a struggle. My last resort was shaking her until she was completely alert.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." She used her right arm to prop herself up. I chuckled lightly at her irritable nature. Even when she's mad she's cute.

"I woke you up because we're going to land in New York in a few minutes."

"Oh thanks. How long was I out?" Her words were rushed as she fumbled to put her slept hair into a ponytail. "Umm A Few hours." "Oh, I'm sorry." I didn't get why she was apologizing. I had no problem with her sleeping on my shoulder. No complaints here.

"It's no problem."

Miley's POV

The stadium was huge. I had never been in a room so enormous that every chair was as small as my fingernail. The music blared through the speakers dispersed all around the stage. Each spotlight focused on a brother. Joe was center stage and Nick was to the left strumming on an electric guitar and Kevin was standing on the corner of the stage putting in an ear piece. I wondered how exciting and life would be as a singer and performer, fans shouting your name for an encore the music pulsing in your veins.

"Miles!" I heard a familiar sweet raspy voice call. He waved his hand for me to come on stage and like a trained Police dog I ran to the sound of his voice. Without hesitation I jumped onto the stage and met up with him. I looked up at the wide grin plastered on his handsome face.

"What is it?" I couldn't hide my enthusiasm. The feeling of the stage beneath my feet and the spotlights shining down I felt at home though I don't recall ever standing on a stage before.

"I just wanted you to get a glimpse of what it's like to perform on stage. It was always your happiest place." I nodded my head in agreement. I could feel the familiarity of the star atmosphere around me and it felt so right.

"Nick, focus we need to take 'Burn'n Up' from the top! " A loud voice boomed through the room. "Okay, sorry Dad. 'Talk to you later Miles."

He swiftly kissed my cheek and went straight to work. My face warmed at the touch of his lips. I didn't know what it was but there was something special about that boy. I watched in amazement as they owned the stage. They looked completely in their element and I couldn't help but feel that's where I belonged too.

* * *

**I love reading your reviews they brighten my day.**

**I would really appreciate your feed back.**

**If you have any suggestions or any input Just let me know.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Review!!!**

**Thanks ~ L0veisLiKeaS0ng**


	10. Secret Moment

Miley's POV

It was midnight and still I couldn't go to sleep. The thrill of the concert had made me so excited and restless. The red light of the alarm clock flashed in my face making it harder to close my eyes and rest. Crawling out of bed I made my way over to the boy's room across the hall. Denise had given me a key just in case of an emergency but I felt so alone. That was an emergency right? I slid the magnetic key through the electric lock and waited for the green light to flash signaling my entrance. The door creaked slightly as I closed it behind me.

Tiptoeing across the room I finally reached Nick's bed. I sat on the edge trying not to add too much pressure and disturb his peaceful body with my sudden movement. "Nick?" I whispered his name softly by his ear but my effort was hopeless. I resulted to rubbing his arm but no reaction. What else could I do without waking up Joe who was sleeping in the other room? I tried once more shaking his arm as hard as I could but my efforts proved in vain once more. Just as I pulled away I felt my arm being pulled and suddenly my face was pressed against his chest and he was laughing directly in my ear.

"And you thought I was asleep."

"Oh my God, Nick you scared me!" I yelled, gasping for air I clutched my fist tight to my chest.

"Shhh…ok I'm sorry better?" He rubbed my back to calm my beating heart and just the touch of his skin made me feel alright and at peace. "Much." I sighed in relief and adjusted my position to face him.

"Couldn't sleep?"His words sounded as sweet as honey and his chocolate eyes pierced through me. This boy was just…intoxicating. I shook my head unable to speak because of his overwhelming presence.

"Me either." I watched as he bit his lip and tilted his head to the left obviously thinking. "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked bringing his knees to his chest and adjusted to a comfortable sitting position.

"I don't know… we could play cards." I picked up the deck sitting conveniently on the wooden nigh stand. "Okay what do want to play?" he took the deck out of my grasp and tossed it lightly into the air. It made a small thud as it hit his palm. "Maybe we should play in my room." The sound of Joe's obnoxious snore echoed through the walls enforcing my suggestion.

"Good idea."

We snuck out of the room as quietly as possible and shut the door cautiously. Then it hit me the reason we had to be so quiet was because for one we didn't want to wake Nick's family and second what we were doing was against the rules. "Wait, are you going to be in trouble for sneaking out of your room?" "Miles we're playing cards don't worry." His words were reassuring and so easily I was quick to go along. Taking in a deep breath I swiped the card and walked through the open door. The suite was modern and clean. The bed sheets were comfortable and the décor was up to date.

"So, war?" He asked taking a seat on the edge of the queen sized bed.

"Sure." I jumped onto the pillows of the bed, catching Nick off guard causing him to fall backwards. I giggled, hovering over his smiling face. Leaning closer I observed anxiousness and anticipation in his warm brown eyes. Our lips were only inches apart and I breathed moist air out on his face. I stopped his eyes from closing fully with my voice. "Split the deck!"

I launched myself back into the pillows in a fit of giggles. He on the other hand didn't look at all pleased. "Real nice, Miles." Playing it off innocently, I shrugged my shoulders and placed my hands on my lap. The cards were flexible and completely in his control as he bended the thick paper between his fingers, the array of colors a blur as they were shuffled skillfully back and forth. Once the cards were placed in two even stacks I grabbed one heap and held it close to my chest as he did the same.

"I declare war!" We both slammed our cards on the firm mattress and much to my dismay my mere four couldn't beat a ten. "Yes!" he exclaimed taking both cards and setting them aside. This made me become a bit heated and my competitive nature was revealed. "Don't be so cocky it's just luck!" Being the witty character he was he replied with a quick answer that satisfied me. "Whatever you say Miles."

For half an hour the game went on and just as I predicted he was winning by a large amount.

"Just give up Mi there's no point." He had been like this the whole game and it was starting to get on my nerves. "Not so fast." The whole point of this game is luck unless you cheat then it's just wrong. But I wasn't about to give in to his taunting. I didn't have faith in my cards but I had no choice but to be confident. I slapped my card down satisfied with its face. It was a queen. "Ha beat that!"

My pride was destroyed as I examined the face of the opposing card, a queen. Nick wore a devious smile and a challenge hidden behind his eyes. "I declare war!" We said in unison placing a card down with each word. A frown formed on my face and his eyes shined with glee, a two against a king.

"I win!" He shouted scooping the pile of clubs, hearts, diamonds and spades into his broad arms.

"You're a sore winner ya know." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted my lips in disappointment. "And you're a sore loser." He packed the cards together and stuffed them back into the cardboard box. With a sigh he fell back on the pillows beside me. "What do you want to do now?" I was tired of playing cards I wanted to do something fun and active.

"How about we go for a swim?" His proposition was intriguing and I was eager to accept his offer. "Awesome I'll change and I'll meet you in the hallway in five." I sprung myself off the mattress and landed flat on my feet. "Cool, see you in a few." He made his way to the door and stopped still in his tracks at the entrance. "Oh and Miles…" Turning my head to the sound of his voice a low hum erupted from my throat. "This… this is breaking the rules." He grinned, mischief prevalent on his features. I was excited. Something about going against the grain pumped adrenaline through my veins but being caught was something to worry about. Once he exited the room I stripped off my pajamas and slipped on my black bikini. It wasn't too revealing but just comfortable enough to not feel insecure in its skin.

* * *

"Hey…." My words slurred as I witnesses his built frame, his toned arms and tight abs. I was drooling at the sight of him and that beautiful smile and those eyes. I was completely infatuated with Nick. Knowing him for a week may not seem like enough time to fall for someone but I felt as if I've known him for years. Things were just comfortable and easy around him. Being with him was completely effortless.

The hallways were narrow and long which made the walk to the ground floor painfully endless. Anxiety stretched from the tips of my fingers to the end of my toes. Every inch of my skin tingled with excitement. A couple minutes passed and we finally reached the pool area. The crystal blue water reflected in the glass windows creating a sense of mystery. I was eager to explore the unknown.

"After you" Nick obliged while tugging on the metal door handle. I appreciated his chivalry. Barely any boy his age was so courteous and respectful. It was one of the traits I admired most about him. I replied curtly while blush rose to my cheeks "Thank you."

Nick's POV

The water was still as if no one had touched it for hours. Approaching it slowly I dipped my toe into the surprisingly mild pool water. "Come on" I waved my hand motioning her to come closer to the edge. She timidly placed her delicate hand in mine and I lead her deeper down the stairs and into the clear blue. Her body trembled in fear the closer to the center we went. Naturally I attempted to calm her. "You okay Miles?"

"Yea it's just I can't swim."

This shocked me a bit. She was one of the best swimmers I knew, lapped me several times on tour last year. As a competitive person that stung a little. "Sure you can."

She shook her head while gripping my hands tightly. "I don't remember how."

Right… I guess the amnesia had affected more than her memory of faces and relationships but also experiences and skills. "Then I guess I'll have to teach you." I smiled down at her reassuring her that everything was going to b alright. Skepticism showed behind her glowing blue eyes that reflected the light of the water. "I don't know Nick." I wanted her to take a leap of faith and trust me enough to take this step. Learning how to swim was a rite of passage and I wanted to be there for her. Someone she could always depend on. "Please?" I coaxed her showing that there was no need to be afraid.

She looked down at our reflections in the water and with a shaky sigh courage took over. "Okay."

"Alright, what you need to do first is relax.' Don't fight the water, just relax."

As I instructed she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay now what?" She asked her eyelids still glued shut. I laughed at this. It was just like Miley to be impatient but always eager to learn. "Lay on your back." I instructed following my previous request. Her eyes shot wide open. "What!' I'll fall right through!"

"No you won't you'll be fine I promise, here." I extended my arms to her enforcing my statement. "Just lay down, I won't let you fall." She surrendered to my pleas and leaned back dipping her hair in the water. I stepped closer to support her weight while scooping her legs up and holding her back up right. "Now take deep breaths and don't tense up."

"What's the point of this anyway?" She questioned while adjusting her position in my arms.

"Well in order to swim you need to learn how to float." She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes, embracing the method of relaxation. Soon her body was hovering over my arms without my help. "There you got it Miles." She immediately noticed the absence of my touch and panicked. "You let go.' You let go!" she exclaimed flailing her arms in every direction and clung to my shoulder in fear. I felt water drip onto my skin which I assumed was from the water around us. "You promised!" She beat her fist on my chest frantically. Her actions caused me no pain but her words did. It reminded me of the times in the past when I had let her down, memories rushed to my mind of specific moments but I shook the thoughts out of my head, dealing with the task at hand.

"I'm sorry but you were doing so well." I held her close to me trying to avoid making her feel uncomfortable seeing how we were both half naked. I gently pulled her head back to look at her frightened face. Tears were streaming from her eyes making me realize that's what had trickled onto my shoulder before. "I don't want to learn how to swim today.' I'm too tired."

I stroked her hair gently getting lost in her teary eyes once again. "We can get out of the pool if you want."

This whole experience must have frightened her. This amnesia had caused emotional scars as well. She shook her head in disagreement. "No, I want to stay." I felt as if I were holding a frail child in my arms. That's how she must feel, so many things inexperienced and so many opportunities forgotten. It was as if she were starting over, a blank slate. "Okay we can stay, what do want to do?" She rested her head on my shoulder and murmured into my shoulder. "Carry me?" I smiled at her request. I missed being this close to her. It was as if we were the only two people on this earth in the still of the water. I began spinning slowly in a clockwise direction, never diverting my eyes away from the angel in my arms.

The feel of the water was like silk caressing my skin and small man made waves surround us.

Her sweet voice broke the quiet air. "Now I feel safe, thank you."

I smiled down at her and pride filled my soul. I had made her feel that way. I couldn't help but be happy, that's what she did to me. "You're welcome Mi." I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. It seemed an impossible task I didn't fight. She tightened her grip around my neck, edging herself closer to my face. My breath caught in my throat. This is the moment I had waited for. A year I had gone without the touch and taste of her lips. I could feel her sweet breath lightly panting on mine.

Gravity took over my lids and they dropped closed. We were only centimeters apart and the anticipation had my heart beating wildly in my chest. In an instant our lips had met, surging electricity through my entire body, weakening my knees. Memories never did our kisses justice. I was in complete ecstasy. This was all I ever wanted and I could tell she wanted this too.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I can relate to Miley i this chapter. I feared learning how to swim and didn't conquer my fear til last year and yes I'm 15 don't judge.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. What did you think of the build up of the kiss. Was it too soon or long over due?**

**Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!!!**

**Also let me know what your favorite part of the story is and what you liked most about this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading xoxo~ L0veisLiKeaS0ng**


End file.
